Matthantan Rose
by iddobeliveinfairesidoido
Summary: I am not good at summaries. RacetrackOCSpot. Don't own anything you reagognize.


Manhattan Rose

New Characters

Amanda/Rose: Named for her girly charm, waist long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and 5'0. On the weekends Works at Tibby's during the day being a bus girl and at Medda's during the night. Medda has her sing sometimes and she does bus girl, and on weekdays she is a newsie.

Author's Note

This story starts in the beginning of the movie. Meaning that I do not own the newsies, and I only own Rose. Most of the lines are from newsies but I have some of the stuff I wish woulda happened as in stuff I thought of so it's kind of a revised story kind of in a different point of view seeming as it surrounds Racetrack and Spot. But I don't own the newsies. This is a Racetrack/Rose/Spot. Don't read unless u want 2 anyway that's fine with me. Please comment so I know what too fix. And in time I will be making Kid Blink, Spot only, and Racetrack only stories so watch out!

Story

Every morning, Kloppman comes in to wake us up. Us, meaning the newsboys and me, Rose, the only girl. Normally Kloppman has to sit there five minutes to wake me up in the morning. But not today. This morning I was up early and I sat in the window watching all the boys sleep. Skittery with his feet hanging off the bed, Mush with his leg up and looking very happy, Jack laying on his back which Mush will get a big kick out of, Snitch sucking his thumb. They looked so peaceful. Of course, Kloppman don't help a bit waking them up. I saw him walk to my bed ready to flip it over like normally with Kid Blink at his side, but he looked at the window. He said to me, " Wow your up bright an' early. Now Carry da banna sell a pape sell a pape!" Ugh. We are already singing!

And Mush did get a big kick out of Jack. I don't see what was so funny. All he said was "On me back Mush." It ain't dat funny. Now we all are changing in the bathroom. I've gotten pretty used to sharing the bathroom with a bunch of guys. We all are trying to help Crutchy with his selling.

Here comes Blink outta the bathroom. God does he smell it up sometimes. I'm all dressed in the normal newsie wear and my wonderful cabbie hat. I love my hat. We all pay Kloppman and head out da door. Now its time to go to the nuns, who by the way scare my very much, to get some breakfast.

Great the Delancey bruddas. Race looks like he is gunna start something. "Deah me, what is dat unpleasant aroma? I fear da sewer may have backed up durin' da night." He says. "Nah, too rotten to be the sewer." Boots said. " Yeah, Yeah, It must be, da Delancey bruddas." Crutchy. Uh Oh. While everyone is laughing, Oscar and Morris come closer and grab Snipeshooter in the back of the neck. Everyone stops. "In da back ya lousy little shrimp." And throws him on da ground. Jack goes and helps him up while Racetrack says "Its not good ta do dat, not healthy." I see Jack go up to him to say something, so I stand in the middle.

"Now now boys you don't wanna publicly humiliate them when there ain't a lotta people 'round do yas?" I ask trying to keep them from soakin' each other. " Well he shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps unless he referin to da family resemblance in his brudda dere." Jack says hotly. (Oohhhh) " Hey five ta one cowboy skunks 'em ah? Who's bettin'?" Race calls out. I hear some groans with some naw bum odds call back. " Right that an insult. So is dis." And Jack takes Morris's hat and runs. " There he goes!" I yell, knowing what'll happen. And so we all sing gain.

"Dese is fo' da newsies!" hear as the gates open up. Jack in front like always. He is talking to Mr. Weisel. Kid Blink and Mush started talking to me. " So how ya been lately, haven't been 'round much." Blink said. "Yeah well Tibby got me woikin ova time. So dat means I gotta stay at Medda's longa. Not much but enough." I replied. " Are ya gunna be singing Friday?" Asked Mush. "Uh… ya I think so lemme ask Medda today I gotta go talk ta her anyway." We moved up in line and I slowly got to the front. "Ummm 50 papes." I say. "50 papes for da flower." Oscar says. "You wanna repeat dat?" I say very angrily and take my papes.

I sit next to Race and ask if there is anything good today. "Look at dis, baby born wit two heads. Mus' be from Brooklyn." He answers. "Your lucky you're a goil." He says. "Oh ya? And why is that?" I ask. "Because," he sits and thinks for a minute, "No matta da headline, you can get guys to buy papes with your goily stuff." He smiles and winks. "Ha ha ha very funny Race." I said and rolled my eyes. "Looks like we gots a new guy." I said pointing to a curly haired kid. " Yeah well he don' look like he from 'round here." Race replied. "Yeah but u don' either." I remarked. "Hey!" he said shocked.

"Hey is for horses and I'm gunna go tah Medda's wanna come." Kid Blink says yes and Racetrack says he's gunna sell his papes and he'll meet us later. "I'm gunna go talk to Jack an' tell 'em or he'll get pissed." I said as I went toward Jack. "Jack! Wait up!" I yelled. "Yeah Rosy?" he said knowing full well that was my pet peeve. "I'm gunna head up tah Medda's and I wanted to tell youse befah youse yells at mes again." I said with an angelic smile. "Okay but make sure you come tah Tibby's, someone wants tah see ya befah dey leave." He said.

"Medda! Medda! Are you here? Hello!" I called. "Rose! There you are! You have to be here on Friday you have to sing!" Medda called. "Okay thanks Medda that's all I wanted 2 know." I shouted and linked arms with Blink. Without him and Mush and Race and Spot when he's around, I would be pointless. They are like my family and no one else can replace them. We sold quickly, people thinking Blink and I was a poor married couple. I'm the one to be talking. As we walked to Tibby's, Race caught up with us and I noticed a lot of people staring at us. Race seemed to take notice and took my arm, starting to drag me. He ran holding onto my arm and it was starting to hurt. "Race, stop you hurting me. And Blink is really far behind." I said, rubbing my sore arm. "I'm sorry but those people were looking way to close at you, like dey was up tah sometin'" he replied. Just as I was about to say something, Kid Blink was caught up and complained. "I'm hungry." He said for the five hundredth time in the short half hour we had walked. As soon as we got there, Blink shot in quicker than we could say pop. " Wow I didn't think he was actually that hungry." I said, laughing. " He don' kid 'round wit stuff like dat, I daught you noticed!" Race replied. "Well I guess ise gots no choice ya see?" I snapped. "Whoa didn' mean ta upset youse I was jus' kiddin." He replied. " It don' look like it's the time a month ta kid round wit her. She's probably really moody." Jack said from behind. " Jack Kelly you say one more woid bout dat and I'll soak ya good and you know Ise will!" I screamed as I turned around. " Ok Ok Ise get it sheesh," he said, " oh and I dought Id tell ya someone here ta see youse." I quickly ran in to see whom it was. I was surprised to see Spot sitting there spinning his gold tipped cane in his hand. "Spotty Mcdorkie wat in da woild are youse here for?" I asked as I hugged him. I saw, no I couldn't have, maybe a jealous look in Race's eyes. But that can't be because its Race we're talking bout he's like my brother!

Well I am going to stop here this story is currently two pages on word in nine font (times new roman) at least on my computer. If you have any suggestions (ha ha spelling word te he) please tell me. I am only going to have one story at a time online but I am currently working on four other than this so it may take me a long time to update. Also I will be reviewing and reading other stories so that too.


End file.
